


Somethin' Kinda Crazy

by babylolsi



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, or my attempt at a slow burn idk, probably mentions of other youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: Lucy met Danny in a bit of an unconventional way. She thinks she's a dumb klutz, He thinks she's cute.





	1. Chapter One

"All I need is some tea or something, oh my god." Lucy Adams groaned to herself, hitting her head softly against her steering wheel.

Monday's almost always meant overbearing traffic, but that was a daily norm for Los Angeles. Lucy only had a 20 minute break, and she regretted coming all the way out to a cafe that was more than 10 minutes away from where she worked. Her boss was gonna kill her.

"Come-the fuck-on! There's nothing up there that interesting!" Lucy yelled out, her car completely stopped at this point.

{ ... }

Lucy hurriedly made her way into her favorite cafe, holding a hair tie in her mouth while trying to fish her phone from her purse in a feeble attempt to let her boss know she was probably gonna be late on her way back.

The cool air from the cafe made her sigh, pulling her phone out and slipping it into her back pocket while combing her fingers through her dark brown hair, putting it into a messy ponytail.

"Hey, could I get a green tea?" She breathed out, pulling out her wallet to pay. Luckily, the service in this place was really quick, exactly what she needed.

She paid for her green tea, whipping around way too quickly, hitting the chest of someone way taller than her, her tea spilling all over the person.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention--"

 _'Great fucking job, you idiot'_ Lucy thought, leaning down to pick up the cup.

The taller man only laughed, taking off the flannel he was wearing. He had lots of stubble and completely unruly hair with a friendly smile. "It's completely alright." Lucy shook her head, throwing away her now empty cup of green tea and taking out her wallet. "No, Let me pay for your drink. It's the least I could do."

The man refused at first, putting his hands out. "No, it's fine, I swear. it's just tea, it'll come out." Lucy almost glared at the taller man, not taking 'no' for an answer. "Please, just let me buy you a coffee or something. I feel like a bitch if I don't." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, fine. Coffee with two sugars, please." he stuttered a bit, stepping aside. Lucy nodded, ordering that and another cup of green tea.

Seconds later, she walked over to the tall man leaning against a pillar, handing him his coffee. Analyzing his face for the first time, he was really cute. He looked tired, but his brown eyes were still friendly. "Thanks. I really didn't need you to buy it for me, though."

"I told you before, man. If I didn't, I'd feel like a conceited bitch or something." Lucy quipped, sipping her tea. The man laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know about that."

Lucy caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective metal of the pillar he was leaning on, her brown eyes widening a bit. _'Shit, I look terrible!'_ she thought, instinctively going to pat down the frayed pieces of her hair and wipe the sweat from her mocha face.

"If you don't mind me asking, since you bought me my afternoon coffee, what's your name?" He broke her from her trance, looking up at him. "Oh, I'm Luciana. Call me Lucy, please." She stuck her hand out for a shake.

"Dan. Call me Danny...or whatever." He shook her hand, laughing at his terrible excuse for a joke. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully at him, sipping her tea.

"So, do you work at Best Buy or do you just enjoy wearing the uniforms?" Dan joked, sipping his coffee, his hand slipping into his pockets. Lucy laughed at him, nodding her head. "Yes, I do. I work in the Video Games and Cell Phones part of the store."

"Oh, cool. You into video games?"

"Yeah. I have been since I was a kid."

"That's rad. I kind of work in the video games as well. I do some singing too." Dan nodded, glancing around. He usually never brought up NSP or Starbomb because it was a complicated thing to explain.

 _'I make songs about video games and premature ejaculation, isn't it cool?'_ Dan thought to himself, shaking his head. There was something about Lucy that made him want to impress her, though.

"Singing is fun. I'm a dancer of sorts. Well, I teach myself these things. It's surprisingly hard to find jobs in dance, despite coming all the way out here for that." Lucy laughed dryly.

"I could kind of tell. You have dancers legs." Dan pointed out, glancing down at her bare legs in khaki shorts. Lucy rubbed the nape of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the tall man, known officially as 'Dan'.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, doll."

Her eyes wandered over to a nearby clock, catching the time. "SHIT--"

Dan jumped. "Holy shit, what happened?" "I'm so late, my boss is going to literally murder me." Lucy adjusted her purse hanging off her shoulders. "I have to go, sorry for ruining your cool shirt, Dan!"

And just like that, she was gone out of the cafe. Dan watched her for a second, debating what else he could do before running out after her. There was no way this would be the last time they saw each other. "Lucy! Can I ask you something really quickly!"

Lucy's hand was on the door handle of her car, looking up at him. "How quick is quick?" she laughed nervously. Dan jogged over to her side. "If it isn't too weird of me to ask, could I have your number?" He took his phone out, unlocking it and opening 'Contacts'.

Lucy looked at him weirdly for a second before taking his phone. _'Nobody ever asks me for my number, I usually have to do it myself...'_ she thought, entering her number under the name 'Lucifer'. "Tell me how many people are surprised when the devil is calling you." Lucy said, a small laugh leaving her lips before getting into her car.

Dan laughed at her, watching her drive off into the L.A. heat.

{ ... }

"Fuck, it's cold!" Dan announced, finding his favorite blanket to wrap himself into. He and Arin had just finished recording another episode of Super Mario 64, taking a break between recordings.

"What happened to your shirt, by the way?" Arin asked, referring to Dan's flannel strewn upon the couch. "Oh, I wanted to tell you." Dan sat up a bit, adjusting his hat. "A girl spilled tea on me earlier and she offered to buy me coffee." Arin laughed at first, raising an eyebrow. "You said that like you were gonna tell me a story."

"Because I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, well, please continue."

"She bought me coffee and we talked for a few minutes and she was really cool. I asked for her number, and she put herself in my phone as 'Lucifer'." Arin laughed again. "Lucifer, huh?"

"She sounds cool, right?"

"You're oddly excited for someone you just met, Dan." Arin took a sip of water, getting ready to restart the timer and start another episode of Game Grumps.

"She was cute, man! She's a dancer, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright thank you for reading the first chapter of this !! i wrote this in, like, 2015 on my old wattpad account so i figured i would post it here and start updating on it again. i'm not sure what i'll do with the whole time frame thing bc as you can tell this was written during them playing super mario 64 and all but um. i dont know, i'll figure it out? give me tons of feedback, please! it'll help me a lot!


	2. Chapter Two

It was pretty late at night. Lucy had just gotten out of the shower after a 3 hour session of attempting to learn the dance to Seventeen's Adore U and failing more than a few times.

"Damn complicated Korean dances." Lucy sighed, padding into her room. Despite her being a 27 year old woman, her room didn't reflect that. She would be the first to tell you she hasn't fully grown up yet.

At a young age, she became invested in Japanese and Korean cultures, as most people did around the time of Sailor Moon and Pokemon becoming popular in the United States and the beginning of the Hallyu Wave. There was something so interesting about the language, the food, the clothes. South Korea and Japan were just such beautiful places and she dreamed of visiting them at some point. Had she finished college like she was supposed to, maybe she wouldn't be scraping by at a shoddy Best Buy in L.A., supposedly the city of dreams.

She shook those thoughts from her head, putting on her pajamas and slipping on her slippers afterwards. Lucy went to sit in her computer chair and browse through YouTube until her phone went off on her bed.

"Who the hell..." It was way past most people's bedtimes, her friends back home never even texted her this late. She slid over in her chair, picking up her phone.

**Unknown Number:**   
_This is probably incredibly weird, but I can't sleep and I thought I'd text you._

Lucy's eyebrows crinkled reading the message, trying to remember who she gave her number to before it hit her. _'It's that Dan guy'_ she thought, her fingers tapping away to reply.

_It's weird, yes, but I've seen/done weirder. : )_

After sending the message, Lucy sat staring at the ceiling of her apartment. Who even was this guy? Was it weird she just upped her number so easily? A lot of terrible things have come out of Los Angeles, shouldn't she have been a little more cautious?

Her phone chimed again.

_Well, you are Lucifer. I'd assume you've done some weird things._

Lucy found herself laughing at her phone, typing out a quick reply.

_Not anything too weird, though. I'm fairly normal enough to function in the real world._

{ ... }

Lucy had only just closed her eyes, it was nearing about 8:30 in the morning. She had been up since about 2, texting Dan all night.

The two had a long conversation about nothing, talking about themselves a lot. Lucy learned that his name was Dan Avidan, and that he works in YouTube under a channel called 'Game Grumps'.

Out of curiosity, she searched the channel on YouTube, surprised when she found over 2,000 videos of him and his friends playing all sorts of video games. She laughed and laughed at an animation about Toad being a dick, and she wished she had enough bravery inside her to commit to YouTube.

He also learned of where she came from, how she got to L.A., what her likes and dislikes were. He jokingly told her he'd buy her a kitten after she complained about being lonely in a silent apartment. Lucy would hold that against him, though. Through all of this, she seemingly forgot she did indeed have work the next day. It wasn't until her phone rang for the 4th time near her ear that she realized what time it was.

And, of course, it was her boss.

"Where the hell are you?! You're two hours late!! We don't have anyone working in the video games!" A booming voice screeched from the other end, causing Lucy to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. M, I let the time get away from me and I didn't get any sleep last night-" "Just get your ass up here before I have to fire you, Adams."

Well, that was abrupt. Lucy plugged her phone to charge, mumbling insults under her breath as she waddled into the bathroom begin her daily morning routine.

{ ... }

"Dan! Wake up, we're out of milk and cereal!" A familiar voice shook Dan out of his short lived slumber. He groaned, wincing at the bright morning light. "You're a grown man, Barry. If we're out of milk, go get some." He sighed, reluctantly getting up out of bed and stretching.

Barry pouted in response. "I want you to get it. I'm tired."

"I don't know if you can tell, but I didn't get much sleep either."

Barry walked out of Dan's room, heading into the bathroom while still trying to hold a conversation. "What kept you up last night?" Dan glanced at his phone, reading the last text he had sent. She fell asleep first, he won that pretend battle. "I met a girl the other day, we talked pretty much all night." He searched around his room, finding some sweats he had just dropped onto the ground, slipping them on.

"Ooh, high school romance all over again?" Barry teased, washing his hands and making his way into the kitchen to attempt to make do with whatever was in the kitchen before he left to work. Dan didn't reply that time, finding himself in thought. He could remember doing this same thing in high school and a bit into college, talking on the phone all night with a girl and immediately calling her that following morning to wish her a good one. He figured when he hit his 30s that those days were long gone.

The older you get, the less you beat around the bush and the more you just get to the point. Those relationships more or less often ended in just sex anyways. With Lucy, though, he didn't just want sex from her. There was no doubt in his mind she was attractive, but he liked talking to her.

He found himself just craving to be with her. Her presence was enough to captivate him. The split second that it took for her to accidentally spill her tea on him would make for a funny story in the future.

{ ... }

Lucy zoomed through the inner streets of LA, knowing that taking the highway would only just frustrate her more than she already was. Stopping at a red light, she went through her albums before finding a compilation CD a friend made for her before she came to California. She put in the CD, the first song being one of her favorites, 'Friday' by IU.

A small smile crossed her face as the soothing acoustic guitar filled her car, pressing onto the gas to continue her commute to work, singing along with her favorite angel voiced Korean singer.

Her phone chimed next to her, causing her to glance down for a second. "Who the hell-"

Lucy never liked answering her phone when driving, unless she could afford one of those fancy-pantsy cars that answer your calls and texts for you. She looked around the empty neighborhood, picking up her phone.

**Dan**   
_I win._

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the phone, putting it back down and continuing her way to work. "Lame." she mumbled with a small chuckle.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Lucy got to work eventually, getting scolded by her boss for about 15 minutes before sitting in an empty video game department. "I could have stayed home for this shit." She sighed heavily, wandering around the area.

Bored, she wandered over to the large television, deciding to indulge herself in some Little Big Planet 3. She wasn't exactly that big of a fan of the series, but she had nothing else of substance to be doing. It was an unusually slow Friday.

As she admired the graphics and the colors of the game, her mind began to wander. _'What am I having for dinner tonight?'_ She thought to herself, puffing her cheeks. Lucy kind of lived hour by hour, almost. Things were never planned, she always forgot things.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She put the controller down, fishing for her phone to send a text to her newfound friend.

 **To: Dan**  
_Hey, do you wanna go get food tonight? I have no idea what I want to eat, but I need someone to keep me company._

There was a side of Lucy that argued with her. _'What the fuck are you doing, you don't know this man! He could be a murderer!'_ It told her. She moved out of her comfort zone for the exact reason to meet new people, but her inner anxieties always held her back. Lucy shook her head, as if trying to shake off her insecurities. _‘You’re gonna do this, Luce. Make some friends, damn it.’_

Lucy wandered a bit for 10 more minutes, finding herself checking her phone a little too often. _'Why am I checking my phone so much?’_ she thought with a small pout, fiddling with her My Melody phone charm. She was snapped from her trance when some teenagers walked up, asking about Mortal Kombat X.

"GameStop must have ran out of copies?" she asked with a small laugh, leading the kids over to where the game was.

"Yup."

{ ... }

"Look who didn't silence their phone, oh my god." Arin joked as they started up a game, about to hit the record button. "Shut up." Dan laughed, unlocking his phone and reading the text. It wasn't 10 seconds later and Arin was leaning over the skinnier man, trying to read the text. "Who’re you textin’, What’s it say?”

"Arin! Give me some space!" Dan shielded his phone instinctively, laughing in the process. "What are you hiding, Dan? Got some sexting going on?" Arin teased, only leaning further into his friend. "Oh, my God! Dude! I was gonna tell you anyways, get off me!" Arin laughed as he scooted back over to his side, putting the controller down. "It was just Lucy asking me if I wanted to have dinner with her."

**To: Lucifer**

_Sure. I’m flattered you chose me out of everyone in the world. What’re you thinking about having?_

"Is that the girl you met the other day that you continuously talk about?" Arin teased again with a small smile, and Dan rolled his eyes. "I mentioned her like twice, c'mon." Arin shook his head. "You brought her up several times during the video, dude. Imagine how much of that has to be edited out.”

Had he really talked about her that much? Dan’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at Arin before putting his phone down after turning it to silent. “Nah, No way.” Arin scoffed, turning his attention to the task at hand with a shrug of his shoulders.

Arin was sure Dan was telling the truth in that he didn’t remember talking so much about Lucy but he was also sure as to the reason. Arin had been like this before, when he first began talking to Suzy. He remembered his friends telling him the same thing _. ‘You talk so much about that girl, you must really like her.’_

Dan was in love. If not love, maybe something leading to it. Arin couldn’t help but grin at the thought of it, though. Dan had put his search for love on the backburner for some months and Arin knew this but he hadn’t seen his friend so excited about someone in a while.

Maybe Suzy could finally get the double dates with Dan she had always wanted.

{ … }

 

“Fucking hell.” Lucy huffed, stretching her arms out as she took one last walk around her area before leaving her keys with her manager. “Adams, I don’t want you coming into work late anymore. I’m gonna have to implement a three strikes system with you if you’re going to keep running in at any time you want.”

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her temples. “I’m sorry. Mr. M, I promise I’m not trying to be late all the time. My sleep schedule is so screwed up–“  “Well, fix it. I don’t wanna have to fire you.”

Lucy grumbled, rolling her eyes before walking out of Best Buy with a mumbled, “Yes sir.”

“Prick. Always cuttin’ me off.” She exhaled before fishing her phone out of her pocket upon hearing the text notification.

**From: Dan**

_Hey, I’m gonna grab the pizza for you. Places charge a ton of money for delivery these days so I figured I’d save you the $4_

_It only costs about $15 so don’t worry about paying me back_

_I’ll be at yours in about 30 minutes!_

 

Lucy’s brown eyed widened as she stopped mid-stride. ’30 minutes?!’ She threw open the door of her car, buckling her belt before careening out of the Best Buy parking lot. She had to get home with at least 20 minutes to spare to shower and clean up the house a bit.

“Why didn’t I clean before I left—Oh yeah. God, I’m dumb.” Lucy flicked her own forehead, shaking her head.

 

{ … }

 

Lucy broke hard in front of her apartment, stumbling out of her car before running into the building, moving as quick as she could. Dan had called her about 5 minutes ago while she was turning the corner into her neighborhood, telling her that he wasn’t too far from her place.

“Uh, Great! Look for a silver car sitting outside of a red brick apartment and you’re there!” Lucy laughed nervously as she fumbled her keys, opening the door to her place. The two said their goodbyes and she dropped her purse at the door, standing with her arms outstretched as her eyes darted around the room.

“Okay, okay. What first?” She spoke to herself, taking a second to think before running off to her room first to set her phone to charge. She slid over to her closet, scanning through her clothes to find something to change into.

Lucy sighed, her tongue poking around her cheek as she thought. _‘Nothing too crazy, It’s just pizza and movies. Y’gotta look cute though, Luce.’_ She ran her fingers through the clothes, deciding on a simple white t-shirt and her favorite pair of boyfriend jeans.

She then dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a small towel and turning on the faucet. She knew she wouldn’t have much time for a shower so she instead opted for a quick wash up. The second she had stripped bare; her phone rang again. She froze, her eyes shutting tight.

“Please don’t be Dan. Please don’t be Dan. Please— “

 “Fuck!” She picked up her phone as she opened her eyes, stomping angrily. “Yo?” She put on her best cheerful voice as she spoke. “I’m outside your door! You’re number 11, right?”

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, glancing around the bathroom. “Uh-huh! How’d you get in, was the front door open?” She grabbed a towel off the hanger, wrapping it around her body. “Yeah, could you hurry though? This pizza is probably melting my hands as we speak.” He laughed. “I got you! I’m comin’.”

Lucy set her phone down. Was she really going to let this man into her place with nothing but a towel on? She shook her head, licking her lips before making her way to the front door. He was a grown man, she was sure he had seen the female body many a time. This was nothing, right?

She unlocked her door, opening the door. She hid her body with the door as she held it open. “You can put it on the living room table over there.” Lucy pointed ahead. Dan nodded, doing as she was told before turning around to face her. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Whoa— “

“I know, I know. Look, my job had me work an extra hour, I didn’t have much time to clean up before you got here. You called literally the second I got undressed and I figured I had to at least let you in.”

Dan nodded his head as she spoke, trying to keep his eyes focused on hers. Lucy was gorgeous. He had already made a comment on her dancer’s legs when they first met but he was almost physically blown back by seeing Lucy this way.

“Well, shit. I, um. Sorry for coming so quickly?” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck as he spoke. Lucy shook her head, adjusting the towel. “Wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know. I’m gonna go get dressed, though.” She looked down at her bare feet with a similar laugh.

“Oh, sure. Yeah, Take your time.”

“Cool. Make yourself at home, Dan.”

Dan watched her pace back to the bathroom, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he sat on the couch, taking off his jacket.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i had major writers block with this, i have no idea why. this is still gonna be set in 2015, by the way, i'm just gonna have to make do with what I did, lmao.
> 
> so, this is set in 2015 and it'll move the narrative into 2016 and so on and so forth. got it? cool. leave some feedback, please!

**Author's Note:**

> alright thank you for reading the first chapter of this !! i wrote this in, like, 2015 on my old wattpad account so i figured i would post it here and start updating on it again. i'm not sure what i'll do with the whole time frame thing bc as you can tell this was written during them playing super mario 64 and all but um. i dont know, i'll figure it out? give me tons of feedback, please! it'll help me a lot!


End file.
